Tough Luck
by animelove87
Summary: Well if you don't like same sex pairing this is not for you so Ben will end up with my oc Spellcaster in the end


Name:SpellCaster

Age:15 Gender:Male

Species:Human From Ledgerdomain

Powers:Magic,Mana Manipulation,Can use Teleportation Flight Levitation and Telekinesis through the use of spells

Appearance:Shoulder length Silver hair light Orchid colored eyes a thin body bulit

Clothing:Black seme tight pants,a dark purple shirt and black skate sheos he wears a dark metel band on his head

Personality:Can be sarcastic and git annoyed easily but he is kind to other's and he does not like to figh but if their is no other why he will fight

Boi:He is more gifted with magic then his sister CharmCaster and gwen but he does not show how skilled he is and he hold's back when he fight he first met Ben Gwen and grandpa Max daring his time with his uncal hex Other:He has a Huge Crush on Ben he wears a bag simeler to Charmecasters but he wears it on the oppiset side of his sisters

A mysterious 10 year old boy walks to the front door of a prsion and stops when he hears, "Hay kid! this is no place for you", one of the guerds said. Then the gaurds hear the boy say in a whisper, Somnus and the gaurds fall down to the ground asleep. Then a teenage girl walks past he and he follows behind her through a prison, easily opening the doors in front of her with magic powers. The girl opens her bag and it seems to be the source of her magic. She breaks down the door of a cell, and it was Hex, who waits for someone to let him out. He addresses them as his niece and nephew, and the Girls name is Charmcaster and the boy's name is Spellcaster. Charmcaster has come to not only let him out of prison, but to deliver his staff to him and the boy follows his big sister hear not liking that his sister is seting their uncle free but he say's nothing. In a quick result, they easily get out from the prison s hold.

Meanwhile on a cliff, a bus is about to fall off the Arms rips the back door off the bus after pulling it to safety. It's okay, everybody. Everything's all right now. Four arms Says and then about to turn around but the elderly man with a blue shirt says So you're not going to help us off, mister strong man guy? Who raised you, anyway? then a elderly women says to four arms Oh, be a dear and carry me, would you? My bunions are killing me. then another elderly women that is wearing glass says Your bunions my butt! My new hip's out of whack. I'm first! it seems that the elderly people want Four Arms to carry them off the bus. He doesn t seem to be happy about it. In the RV, Gwen searches the internet of magical items and artifacts, which reminds her of Lucky Girl .Lucky girl I wish you were more then another hallween costum. Ben enters and he complains this hero stuff gets way he complains about he deserves to have a day off from being a hero. Max tells should be proud of yourself, Ben. Those folks would've been in a real pickle without you. that he should be grateful for the power that he has been given.I know. But I'd just like 1 regular summer day where I could just hang out all day long and do nothing. You know, like Gwen Ben tells grandpa looks up and tells him You should apreshaet what you have I only gat to be Lucky Girl for a few hours Really was that it cause of all the braging you did it felt like weeks Ben says insult makes her throw a pillow in his face. Ben continues and he worst part of all was when all those grannys wanted me to go with them to some lamo magic convention in los vegas as was not interested in their offer, though Gwen overheard what he said and she seems to be happy to hear about it Magic convention? she says with a big smile.

Somewhere, Hex Charmcaster and Spellcaster stand near a fire. Hex recites a spell, Darkara Dorokey Aghosto! the fire gets bigger and then it reveals to him the Lost Keystone of Bezel A keystone of Bezel reveal your location to me. and then pinpoints to him the location of it. Charmcaster and Spellcaster seems to want to leave, Well ok nice seeing you again uncle we'er out of hear then thay both turn around and started to walk fast then a beam shots inbetween them hiting a rock and blowing it up huh thay both say turning around to see Hex's staff look like electresty circaling and says You two may leave my servec when i say you can y yes uncle Charmcaster and Spellcaster both say . With no choice, thay stay, afraid that their uncle might hurt them.

A mysterious 10 year old boy walks to the front door of a prsion and stops when he hears, "Hay kid! this is no place for you", one of the guerds said. Then the gaurds hear the boy say in a whisper, Somnus and the gaurds fall down to the ground asleep. Then a teenage girl walks past he and he follows behind her through a prison, easily opening the doors in front of her with magic powers. The girl opens her bag and it seems to be the source of her magic. She breaks down the door of a cell, and it was Hex, who waits for someone to let him out. He addresses them as his niece and nephew, and the Girls name is Charmcaster and the boy's name is Spellcaster. Charmcaster has come to not only let him out of prison, but to deliver his staff to him and the boy follows his big sister hear not liking that his sister is seting their uncle free but he say's nothing. In a quick result, they easily get out from the prison s hold.

Meanwhile on a cliff, a bus is about to fall off the Arms rips the back door off the bus after pulling it to safety. It's okay, everybody. Everything's all right now. Four arms Says and then about to turn around but the elderly man with a blue shirt says So you're not going to help us off, mister strong man guy? Who raised you, anyway? then a elderly women says to four arms Oh, be a dear and carry me, would you? My bunions are killing me. then another elderly women that is wearing glass says Your bunions my butt! My new hip's out of whack. I'm first! it seems that the elderly people want Four Arms to carry them off the bus. He doesn t seem to be happy about it. In the RV, Gwen searches the internet of magical items and artifacts, which reminds her of Lucky Girl .Lucky girl I wish you were more then another hallween costum. Ben enters and he complains this hero stuff gets way he complains about he deserves to have a day off from being a hero. Max tells should be proud of yourself, Ben. Those folks would've been in a real pickle without you. that he should be grateful for the power that he has been given.I know. But I'd just like 1 regular summer day where I could just hang out all day long and do nothing. You know, like Gwen Ben tells grandpa looks up and tells him You should apreshaet what you have I only gat to be Lucky Girl for a few hours Really was that it cause of all the braging you did it felt like weeks Ben says insult makes her throw a pillow in his face. Ben continues and he worst part of all was when all those grannys wanted me to go with them to some lamo magic convention in los vegas as was not interested in their offer, though Gwen overheard what he said and she seems to be happy to hear about it Magic convention? she says with a big smile.

Somewhere, Hex Charmcaster and Spellcaster stand near a fire. Hex recites a spell, Darkara Dorokey Aghosto! the fire gets bigger and then it reveals to him the Lost Keystone of Bezel A keystone of Bezel reveal your location to me. and then pinpoints to him the location of it. Charmcaster and Spellcaster seems to want to leave, Well ok nice seeing you again uncle we'er out of hear then thay both turn around and started to walk fast then a beam shots inbetween them hiting a rock and blowing it up huh thay both say turning around to see Hex's staff look like electresty circaling and says You two may leave my servec when i say you can y yes uncle Charmcaster and Spellcaster both say . With no choice, thay stay, afraid that their uncle might hurt them.


End file.
